Talk:Necromancer armor crafting quick reference
oops, so many dead links, but I don't have idea how to link them. someone help plz --heach 00:31, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :I think just no one has bothered to make those pages yet. Click the links and start the page =) ― [[User:Stylva|'Stylva']] 00:38, 29 August 2006 (CDT) Stylva, excellent job updating the crafting tables. Thanks! I reformatted the page to make the tables easier to edit (with 'edit' links). I also updated the note about material costs to be (hopefully) more clear. Unless someone objects, I'll make the same chages for the other profs. --Glynnis 13:13, 27 September 2006 (CDT) There is a lot of data missing from the Necromancer table. I'm not familiar with editing wiki tables, and after looking at the "code" I think all I could do at this point is mess it up. For instance Bloodstained Boots are missing from Droknar's Forge (and other crafter's?) and non of the modifiers are in the table (see the Mesmer tables for what I am talking about) for the armor types. Also each crafter makes two levels of Necromancer armor (in addition to the base set) one level (Bonelace & Fanatic's) has Armor +15 vs. Piercing while the other level (Tormentor's & Necrotic) has a base AR that is 10 higher then the first level but carries the penalty of "Holy damage you receive is increased by 5". Again I can think of ways to easily show this in the table, but editing them is beyond me at this point. --Glamtre 18:07, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :My personal opinion is that that info would really make the table less easily readable. It's already alot of text in it. Though, you're right, Bloodstained Boots must be fit in somewhere, I'll fix it later if you don't want to do it yourself. The table code isn't all that easy =) :Back to the stats on the armor. If you want to know the stats you could just klick on the links to the separate armor pages. Maybe, in some cases, you could formulate the stats so they dont take up alot of space, but like the "extra damage from Holy damage", how do you write that short and still understandable? Since it has to be easy to understand for someone not familiar with the wiki or the armor basics, but still not mess up the table design. (-Stylva) 130.240.207.125 22:34, 12 October 2006 (CDT) Wrong AL Profane Armor had been listed as 70 AL and when I went to purchase it I found that the Actual AL was only 60 so I went ahead and made the change. :Thanks. forgot to update that when i updated teh rest of teh crafting mats —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:57, 5 July 2007 (CDT) EotN QR Need to add EotN reference... I guess I'll do it at some point. This is just so I don't forget. RoseOfKali 17:59, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Unit costs Should we mention anywhere that these costs are unit costs? I think yes, but not sure how and where to stick it in. RoseOfKali 23:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : Yes. I would recommend a longer note (1) at the top (that details that a unit includes 4 types of body armor and possibly cheaper headgear) and a shorter reminder (2) at the top of each campaign's section (with a link to or mouseover with the details). Alternatively, a short note in the sections with a longer footnote (in notes). Either way, a template (or two) would make it easier to update all the articles at once as we figure out the most suitable language # "Note: This page lists only the cost of each individual pieces of armor. Generally, multiple these prices by 5 to get total cost of a full set of armor. (Some armor sets include headgear that is moderately cheaper or requires different materials.) # "Reminder: Costs listed here are per piece of armor. (See (1) for details.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 23:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes, except that's not accurate. :P No multiplication for head/hands/feet, x2 for legs, and x3 for chest. THAT is what it needs to convey. :P The totals are unit cost x8. There used to be a note about this on the Nightfall inclusion, but that was kind of in the middle of the article and seemed wordy, and was removed. RoseOfKali 23:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I was copy/pasting a "header" into each article as I bot-updated them today, seems I forgot to put it here. —Dr Ishmael 00:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :: And from the ungenerous fees I earn you should want also accuracy? ;-) The current text looks good to me. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 01:23, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::And I expected nothing but perfection from you, you shattered my delusions! :O And thx Ishy, that's exactly what was needed. :) RoseOfKali 01:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::As always, I appreciate people looking over these - when I'm in bot-mode I often overlook a variety of little details - like changing the listed armor ratings when copying a table from warrior to monk, for instance (had to go back and fix that a lot >.>), or missing an instance of a profession name within a copy/paste block (like the one Viper already corrected on this page). —Dr Ishmael 01:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, the only thing I did on this page was convert to material icons. Most of the tables are in a different format than all the other professions, and I didn't know if that was something Rose was working on or if this one got overlooked when the others got changed to a different format. —Dr Ishmael 01:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::I did these a very long time ago when things got all messed up after the big armor crafting update, haven't followed what format changes came about since then. RoseOfKali 02:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ooh, I looked at the monk one, should I model this one after it? I think I do like it better that way, and monk and necro armor share pretty much the same problems with headgear crafting. RoseOfKali 02:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC)